Voldemorts Christmas Day
by Elky.And.The.Rupert.Obsession
Summary: Voldemort is good now! How is that possible? Read to find out!
1. Bah Humbug

**Merry Christmas!**

**I'm bored because we just finished opening gifts and yeah, I watched x-mas specials ALL day yesterday and they all have the same plot! So I decided to make my very own x-mas special.. HARRY POTTER STYLE!**

**Disclaimer- don't own Harry Potter, Santa, The Grinch, The Polar Express, Or Ebineezer Scrouge or whatever.**

**000000000000000000000**

"HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS!" Said an over excited Ron jumping on his bed.

Harry looked over at his clock thing.

"Ron its 3 in the morning" said an exhausted Harry, "wake me up in 3 hours atleast".

"But everyone else is awake" said Ron all whiney "and we are all waiting for you!"

After about 5 minutes of Ron and his whining Harry grabbed his bathrobe and went downstairs.

No one was there except for Neville, Dean, and Seamus.

"Ron I thought you said EVERYONE was awake." said Harry all Grumpily.

"Yeah, everyone in our dorm" Said Ron.

The author isn't going to write what Harry said because than I would have to raise the rating to M.

Ron started crying. "But its Christmas, I thought we were best friends."

Harry felt a pang of pity when those words "best friends" came out, if only Ron knew he was his friend only to get to Ginny.

"Look Santa hasn't even came yet look," he said pointing to the empty tree.

After he said that the fireplace went out and a really fat man in a red suit came out with a bag.

"Ho, Ho, Ho!" said the fat man.

"SANTA!!" Said Ron really loudly.

"Shhhh" said Santa. "I'm not really Santa, it's me Voldemort"

"AHHHHHHH ITS VOLDEMORT" said all the boys.

"No, you don't need to be scared of me, I'm nice now!" said the now nice Voldemort.

"Wait why are you nice now?" said Dean.

"It's the Christmas spirit!" Said Voldly.

"No really" said Seamus.

"Ok you want the real reason?" Said our favorite guy in a fat suit.

"See it started last night.."

**Flashback**

There was a man who lived in a mountain high above Hogwarts.

His name was Voldemort.

They said he was evil because the orphanage was too small, or that he was green. Some believe that his heart was two sizes too small.

He hated Christmas, all his death eaters asked for days off so he couldn't do no evil.

"NO NO NO" said Harry interrupting the flashback. "you don't live in a mountain or anything so tell the truth"

"Fine.." said Crazy V.

**Flasback number two**

As I was sitting in my room, doubting if I could ever defeat Dumbledore.

I heard a rumble of a train outside. I went to my window to see what it was, and it was the HOGWARTS EXPRESS!

I went outside and some guy who had a voice similar to Tom Hanks told me to get on.

I didn't though, My mommy told me to never trust guys who sounds like Tom Hanks.

Than the train started moving I really wanted to go on though, who cares what my mom said, she did a muggle!

So I chased the train, and I was running as fast as my _little_ legs would take me. I finally got a hold of a bar and got on.

The Tom Hanks guy was there and he smiled at me. I just killed him with the killing curse. I never did like that Tom Hanks.

As I sat down Wormtail was there.

"Hey Voldemort, where do you reckon there taking us?!?" Said Wormy.

"I don't know I mean the train is called the HOGWARTS Express, I have no clue where they're taking us," I said very sarcastically.

"Oh well lets try to figure it out," said stupid.

Than I just threw my shoe at him (which smelled really bad).

He passed out.

When we finally got to Hogwarts, Wormtail woke up and was like, "WOAW they took us to HOGWARTS, who knew?"

I just started banging my head on the wall.

When I got out, DUMBLEDORE was there!

"Tom I have heard you've been doubting your power to defeat me" Said Dumbly "so I will show how powerful you are"

"Huh?" I said.

"We will duel" He said "winner gets Hogwarts"

"Wait, I don't get the train thing, how are we supposed to know the HOGWARTS express goes to Hogwarts?" said Ron.

"OMG STFU AND LET ME CONTINUE!" said Voldemort, "ANYWAYS"

**Flasback cont.**

"Deal" I said, and we shook on it.

I don't want to get into too much detail with you guys so lets just say there was a lot of blood and guts and I won.

So than I got Hogwarts and Dumbledore was dead.

I had so much planned.

Than a little first year came to me.

"I know no one likes you Mr. You Know Who" Said little girl. "But I think that you have a heart somewhere deep inside of you, and you are nice."

"Bah Humbug, Hogwarts its mine ALL MINE" I said.

Than she ran away crying.

I laughed some more.

Than I went to my bed and slept.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoO I'm a ghost!!!" said a ghost.

I shot my head up to look and it was Grindelwald (the dark lord b4 Voldemort).

"Oh my gosh you are my hero!" I said.

"shut up, I have come to warn you ok" he said.

"FINE" I said.

"Anyway, I have come to warn you that you need to stop being evil or 3 ghost will come to you" he said.

"Why?" I said.

"Because your evil" he said

"BUT WHY ME" I said.

"BECAUSE YOUR FRIGGEN EVIL!" He said madly.

"You were evil how come they didn't come to you?" I said.

"They did, I didn't listen though, and now I'm stuck doing this crap job." He said.

"What-ever" I said (all girly too).

"Oh crap ill be late for the next guy, ok blah blah 3 ghosts, scarier than the one before, see you in hell" he said and flew off.

"right.." I said.

FIVE MINUTES LATER..

"Hey you wake up!" said a soft voice.

"Huh, who are you?" I said.

"I am the ghost of Christmas past!!" She said.

"No your potters Mom" I said.

"So I'm also the ghost of Christmas past so stfu" Lily said.

"Aren't you afraid of me I killed you." I said.

"You cant kill me twice." She said.

"Ok so anyway I have to show you your past" Lily sweet, I mean Potters mom said.

She than grabbed me and we flew towards my orphanage in the past..

**000000000000000000**

**Ok I don't feel like typing anymore so ill do another chapter later.**

**R&R:**


	2. Changed Man

**Hey Chap 2.**

**

* * *

**

When they got to the orphanage, I saw quite a handsome man sitting at a desk writing stuff.

"Ok everyone some lovely people are here to adopt!" she said "now remember the drill, and you Riddle if they do want to adopt you don't get mad because their car wheel is 1 inch to small ok."

"Yes Mrs. Bighead," said Tom bitterly.

"No Tom its pronounced Misses Beeg-Heed not Big Head." said Mrs. Bighead.

"She was such a.." I said.

"Don't finish that sentence." Said Lily.

"What I was just going to say.." I said again.

"NO DON'T SAY IT!" Lily said.

"Bighead!" I said.

"Oh…" Said Lily with a sigh of relief.

"I look pretty sad there" I said.

Then we looked in the window and there was Mini-Me crying on the bed.

"Oh and you guys don't know that I cried ok?" Said the Voldemort dressed up as a Santa talking to Harry and Co.

"Yes sir" they all replied.

ANYWAY 

"Are you learning anything from this Voldemort??!?!" said Lily.

"Not really" I said.

"FINE YOUR GOING BACK TO HOGWARTS!" Lily screamed!

When I got back to Hogwarts I went to sleep.

Than 2 minutes later.. It was Nearly Headless Nick!

"Come with me, I am the ghost of Christmas Present" said Nick.

"Ugh ok" I said.

So as I was reluctantly following the ghost of Christmas present, we walked into your Dormitory Harry.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said all the boys. "PERVERT"

"Shut up you were all sleeping" said Voldemort.

**ANYWAYS**

"Look at this boy," Said the ghost pointing Ron "He is really poor"

"How is this my fault?" I said.

"You didn't give his dad enough pay" Said Nick.

"HE DOESN'T EVEN WORK FOR ME THOUGH," I said.

"Yea well look at this boy" he said pointing to Neville. "You drove his parents insane and now he has to live with his Grandmother."

"Oh well, I mean.. I'm sorr.. NO WAIT I DID THAT ON PURPOSE, BAH HUMBUG" I said.

"Ugh I have to show him the Kid." He said.

"The Kid? Who's the kid?" I said

"The Kid is a boy that has had a miserable life because of you, you are always trying to kill him, I'm surprised he just hasn't committed suicide!" Said Nick.

"Oh wow, I feel so sad.." I said.

"Good" he pointed to Harry's Bed.

"Oh its just the potter boy, nevermind." I said.

"Darn I was close.." said Nick.

After that Nick and I went back to my dorm and I sat their waiting for the third ghost.

Than the door opened and there was a ghost with a black hood and I couldn't see his face.

"Finally they sent a death eater to get me!" I said.

The Black hooded person just nodded their head side to side and pointed me outside the door.

_Crap the ghost of Christmas yet to come._

So than I walked outside the door and we appeared in a graveyard.

"HEY, this is the same graveyard that I was reincarnated!" I said.

Than the cloaked figure pointed to a regular size tombstone that said "Moldywart, the man who was defeated by a seventeen year old."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I said Darth Vadar style.

Than Wormtail appeared with the shoe I threw at him on the train.

"Master I know I was an idiot but I was the only one that remained loyal," said Wormtail.

Than he got up and left.

Than some kids came by and started making fun of Voldemort.

"I could have defeated him"

"Why were our parents so scared of him?"

"Defeated by a baby AND 17 year old"

They said some other really rude remarks.

"DEATH GIVE ME A SECOND CHANCE PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU IM A CHANGED MAN PLEASE!!!!!!!!" I said begging at the cloaked figure.

Than the cloak came off and it was DUMBLEDORES GHOST!

Tom you have learned your lesson. Now put this suit on and talk to the boys in the common room he said with a wink and walked off.

The next Moment I was in a fat suit and going down a chimney.

"Now I'm telling you boys the story of my night." Said Voldemort.

"Wow that must have been scary" Said Dean.

"Oh it was" said Voldemort.

"So now that you are a changed man what are you going to do with the death eaters?" asked Ron.

"Well I was thinking about changing to the Peace Eaters. You know dress as hippies and promote world peace and blah blah.." he continued rambling.

**5 MINUTES LATER**

The boys were all on the floor sleeping.

"Oh dang I bored them to sleep, oh well, now I have to go tell the story to the Hufflepuff." Said Voldemort.

Than he walked out of the fat ladies door thing and hear him mumble _I hope its not to yellow in there._

**THE END **

* * *

**Have a Merry Christmas!**

**R&R**


End file.
